TYR: Big City Engine
The TYR: Big City Engine was the second review in the Crossover Saga. The reviewers were Ted (Oliver Duck) and MrMPS2002. It is generally considered the review that set a lot of themes and story lines for the crossovers to follow it. It included a minor appearances from Johnny (HenryisGreat15) and Jack. C (TheBluebellEngine), marking the first and last time these two users would appear in a crossover. Prelude Before the review, MPS made a handful of quick appearances in TYR: Kevin and TYR: Stephen. In these he called Ted on Skype in mid review, attempting to review the items Ted was reviewing. MPS also publicly begged Ted for a crossover on Twitter and various other sites. Plot The review starts up as one of Ted's regular TYR videos. During the review, the sounds of notifications from several websites are heard, leading Ted to start looking at his computer, thus finding that MPS had been spamming Ted on Twitter, Skype, Ted's Wiki wall, YouTube Private Messenger, and YouTube comments. Infuriated, Ted quits trying to film and do anything online and goes to watch an episode of Doctor Who with his sonic screwdriver and Tardis teapot. However, Ted puts on the TV only to find MPS on the screen, still begging him for a crossover. At this point Ted breaks down and finally agrees to do the crossover. The rest of the review is spent reviewing Big City Engine with a handful of gags and jokes thrown in. In the middle of the review Johnny (HenryisGreat15)comes on asking if he could review the item too and starts reviewing along with them without waiting for an answer. MPS drives him out and they finish the review without any further interruptions. At the end, Ted collapses, relieved that he no longer has to do any more crossovers, only then to have Jack. C (TheBluebellEngine) come onto a Skype call asking to do a crossover. The credits roll with a few screenshots explaining that Ted never did get to watch Doctor Who and that MPS was still on the hunt for more victims for his endless desire for crossovers. Behind the Scenes Filming involved much more than a normal video, and filming for this developed the techniques used in future crossovers. Ted used screen capture programs to record the many messages. Planning was all done over Skype, and with the main ideas coming from MPS with some input from Ted. Ted did the editing, with MPS sending his clips in a video to Ted. When Jack came on Skype with Ted at the end of the video, It was not actually him, his picture was edited over another person's Skype icon. Trivia *This was Ted's Face reveal. *This was the first video that had more than one users' face in it. *This video created many common themes in later reviews such as asking to do crossovers, Ted watching Doctor Who, and many more. *Ted originally did not want to do any more crossovers after this. *The shirt Ted used would become his first costume for the majority of his on screen time. *The TV Ted used was directly behind where Ted had his first studio location where he filmed the original cut of episodes 1-6 of his series. Category:Crossovers Category:Oliver Duck Category:MrMPS